


Vessel

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessamine van Hoosen was the last survivor on Earth. Why was she the last one? Because Michael liked her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel

“Day 594. I truly believe that I am the last one alive. I have lost all hope.” Jessamine van Hoosen was 23 years old. Jessa was of Dutch origin and her skin was slightly tanned. She had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes.

After a wave of mass insanity hit the Earth ten years ago, wars were fought. Nuclear wars were the most popular but civil wars, revolutionary wars, religious wars, world wars, cyber wars, proxy wars, insurgency, class wars, wars of unification, wars of nationalism, total wars, and cold wars all took place too. Year after year, month after month, week after week, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second, wars were fought. People died. But 595 days ago, it was an explosion that killed everybody. Everybody except Jessa.

The only reason she lived was because Michael had a thing for her. To prevent her from dying, he temporarily used her as his vessel. Jessa escaped unscathed. 

She walked into her house, well it wasn’t hers but she only used this one because hers had been blown up. Jessa locked all the doors and windows and changed. She slid off her combat boots and her army gear and replaced it with a pair of sweatpants and a vest top.

The television remote had gone walk abouts again. Once Jessa found it, she put on an old episode of the Simpsons. Half way through it, there was a knock at the door. Jessa was shocked and scared at the same time.

The knocking grew impatient and Jessa finally decided to see who was there.

“Hello there Jessamine.” A brunette appeared from behind the post.  
“Who are you, and how do you know me?”  
“I am Michaela, or you would know me as Michael.”  
“What? Michael?”  
“Yes, I remembered how you prefer girls.”  
“No one knows that.” Jessa blushed.  
“I was inside you. I know everything about you.” Jessa blushed even harder.  
“Please come in.”  
“Thank you.” Michaela was a pretty girl, she had messy shoulder-length hair, it was a good messy. With blue-grey eyes. She spoke with a Texan-twang.

“Who was she?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yes.”  
“Her name was Mary Winchester, daughter of Dean Winchester. She is 24 years old and has no living relatives.”  
“Get out of her!”  
“What?”  
“You heard me, GET OUT OF HER!”  
“No.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“She’s the last one. We can’t be together if I leave her.”  
“Leave her.”  
“Even after what I said? No.”  
“Why?”  
“She’ll die. I’m the only thing keeping her alive, I leave and she’s dead. I found her a few days ago, starving to death. She was trapped and was on the brink of death. I saved her life.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? Is that all you have to say?”  
“You can stay.”  
“I’m glad I have earned your approval.” Michaela said sarcastically.  
“There are plenty of other houses, why here?” Jessa already knew the answer to her question.  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“You didn’t do me a favour by the way. You did a selfish thing, you know. I am so lonely –“  
“Me too.” Michaela cut in. “We can be lonely together, can’t we?”  
“I suppose so.”

They watched movies and shows together whilst Jessa taught Michaela the ways of the humans and Michaela shared her powers with Jessa.

One night, Jessa and Michaela were lying on the sofa watching Twilight.

“I find this movie more than distasteful.” Michaela said as it neared the end.  
“A lot of people feel… felt that way.” She went quiet. “Do you think the world will ever go back to how it was?”  
“I don’t know, but for now, rest.”  
Jessa fell into a peaceful sleep in Michaela’s arms, but not before saying “You were right about me preferring girls.”


End file.
